Alone
by Caelius
Summary: One-shot- Si te metes dentro de una coraza de soledad y amargura, que pasaría?. Mi 1º fic dramático


Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de JK Rowling..

Alone _by Caelius_

Solo. Se encontraba solo.

31 de julio. La generación del trío dorado ha terminado Hogwarts. Voldemort. Muerto. Algunos mortífagos, aún libres, ponen en peligro muchas vidas inocentes. Por ello, Harry Potter debe permanecer escondido un tiempo más. Alguno mortífagos están "deseando" verle en persona.

Escondido. Después de siete largos años luchando, se halla escondido. Y que mejor sitio que el lugar donde estuvo escondido el último prófugo.

"Sirius…"

Se encontraba en su habitación de Grimmauld Place. Sentado simplemente en su cama, donde la mañana le indicaba que hacía más de once horas que ya cumplió dieciocho años. Pero estaba solo. Ron se había ido con su madre y Ginny. Ambos hijos Weasley necesitaban ropa nueva y se han ido sin despedirse. Harry sabía que los Weasley estaban viviendo ahí por el, para que no se sintiera solo. Pero se puede estar muy solo, aunque el mundo entero este junto a ti.

Hubiera agradecido un "feliz cumpleaños", pero ni siquiera había obtenido unos buenos días. Si no le habían agradecido acabar con el mago más oscuro de la época, por que deberían felicitarle en su cumpleaños?. Todos estaban tan ocupados ese último día de la vida de Voldemort que él era solo un luchador más. Todo el mundo buscaba a sus seres queridos, les lloraban o les ayudaban a ponerse en pie. Pero él, solo, como siempre estuvo, no tenía ni por quien llorar, ni nadie que le llorase. Ni siquiera Hermione.

"Hermione…"

Su supuesta alma gemela. Su amor desde hace un par de años. La niña de sus ojos

"Hermione está con _Malfoy_…"

Tan irónica es la vida. Quien diría que Draco Malfoy protegería a Hermione Granger del mismísimo Malfoy padre. Quien que Lucius Malfoy perecería bajo el hechizo de su propio hijo. Un hijo enamorado de una Gryffindor, de una Granger, de Hermione Granger. Quien diría que Hermione caería rendida a los pies de su salvador, enamorada de su peor enemigo

"Un enemigo que ahora la estará besando…"

Hermione había pasado la noche en Grimmauld Place, pero se tenía que ir corriendo también temprano. Malfoy la estaba esperando para un encuentro súper maravilloso. Un encuentro que había hecho olvidar a su _amiga_ que era el cumpleaños de su _amigo_. El mismo olvido que tuvo el día de la batalla final, al preocuparse más por su propio héroe personal que por él mismo.

Harry se levantó. La casa estaba sola. Llegó a la habitación de las chicas. Sobre una repisa, un bote de perfume de vainilla. El olor de su amiga. El olor que siempre disfrutaría Malfoy sin pedir permiso. Junto al perfume, tarros con aceite de olor de vainilla, que su amiga prendía. A la chica la apasionaba la vainilla.

00000000000000000000000000

Un grupo de personas entró en la casa. En silencio, llegaron al salón. Uno de ellos insonorizó la sala. Todos comenzaron a sacar globos y pancartas de cumpleaños, frutos secos y pastelillos. Todo colocado sobre la mesa. Todo el mundo se miró: los Weasley al completo, McGonnagall, Hagrid, Tonos, Lupin y por último, Draco y Hermione. Estaban todos.

"Bien Draco, pon la tarta en la mesa" – dijo Hermione, el rubio lo hizo y volvió junto a ella, y le susurró: reacuérdame porque estoy aquí Mione?"

"Por que Harry es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. Él se merece todo esto y más. Y tu debes aceptar a mis amistades, al igual que yo acepto tu sarcasmo, cariño" – le besó en la mejilla y quitó el hechizo insonorizador.

"Ahora – dijo Arthur Weasley en voz baja – gritemos todos a la vez su nombre. A la de 1,2,3…"

"Harry!"

Tras tres minutos gritando nadie apareció por las escaleras. Empezaron a subir extrañados. Un olor extraño llegaba de la habitación de las chicas. Ron y Hermione, seguidos de Draco, se adelantaron y llegaron a la puerta.

"Dios! – Hermione se volvió llorando y se acurrucó en el pecho de Draco – Dios mío! – Ron la abrazó también por detrás mientras lloraba amargamente - ¿qué has hecho Harry?" – Hermione comenzó a hipar.

Dentro de la habitación una vela intranquila junto a una de las camas. Sobre ésta, unos cuantos tarros de aceite de vainilla esparcidos y acabados. En el suelo, unas gafas redondas y junto a ellas, el cuerpo quemado y sin vida del que alguna vez fue "el niño que vivió".

Fin

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, pues aki estoy con otro one-shot. Lo escribí hace mas de 20 días, cuando estaba estudiando para un examen de filosofía, y estaba toda raya y encima eran las tres de la mañana! Entender que por eso es tan…dramático. Me hubiera encantado profundizar mas en la actitud de Harry y porq acaba así, pero ya lo tenia escrito en papel así y no quería cambiarlo. Ahh, no tengo ni idea si el aceite perfumado puede llegar a quemarte si lo prendes sobre ti mismo, no he hecho la prueba nunca!

Bueno, no me enrollo más, muchos besos y espero vuestros comentarios!


End file.
